


The Fishenning

by Jjthestrawb



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjthestrawb/pseuds/Jjthestrawb
Summary: Joanna Hull was just a normal 16 year-old girl until that day when everything changed. On that day, things changed and were never normal again.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	1. Everything was normal...

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for a while now and I’m excited to actually write it! Hope you enjoy the story!

Everything in the world was normal until the day that everything changed. On that day, everything in the world changed and nothing was normal again. That day, 13th March, was the day everything changed from normal to … fish.  
My name was Joanna Hull. I was 16, tall, blonde and I wore lots of makeup all the time. I liked wearing suspender skirts with fishnet tights and T-Shirts with anime references on them. I realise now that none of this matter but it was important to me before that day came. On that day, that fateful day where everything changed, I was on a date with my hot boyfriend Rafferty Howe. He was wearing a red top and ripped blue jeans that showed off his sexy knees. His hair was long and dark and it matched perfectly with his pale, white, snow-coloured skin.  
We were on a date at the local baked-potato café. I was having a baked potato with flora and vegan cheese (I’m a vegan) whilst he was eating a baked potato with salt, pepper, butter and something else incredible that I can’t remember. As he ate his potato, I stared lustfully into his plump, wet eyes and imagined him naked with his thingie inside my baked potato (not in a sexual way). I began salivating all over my baked potato, the spit was going all over the vegan cheese, making the horrible vegan cheese flavour taste even worse.  
“Joanna”, Rafferty moaned at me, “You’re so fuckin hot, take off your top for me”  
“Ok, sexy” I mumbled back at him as I slowly removed my My Hero Academia top which had a picture of the Marvellous Mt. Lady on it. I never wore a bra which meant that Rafferty got a good look at my boobies before I saw my ex-boyfriend Justin Bieber walking over. I hastily shoved my top back on because that lameo Justin doesn’t deserve all this woman.  
“Oh, hey Joanna” Justin whispered to me.  
“What is it, fat ass?” I yelled at him. He slunk away and I never saw him again until after that day.  
“So, sexy” Rafferty moaned at me, “Why don’t we go back to my place and we could do the sex”  
“OK” I moaned back.


	2. Love

When we got back to Rafferty’s, I immediately got naked and so did he. We were barely in the bedroom before he put his vegan cheese in my baked potato (if you know what I mean) and he began thrusting wildly  
“Oh Rafferty” I moaned and he sped up. I was becoming overwhelmed with pleasure and I couldn’t hold back my orgasm any longer. We both orgasmed simultaneously and his vegan cheese began dripping sauce over my breasts. In that moment, I BECAME PREGNANT but I was so overwhelmed with pleasure that I hardly noticed at the time. His grabbed my sopping breasts firmly and I felt red hot. I began grabbing onto his thingie and I pulled it into my mouth. He orgasmed immediately and my mouth was overwhelmed with hot, sticky sauce. I felt it gush down my throat, sticking all over the inside of me. His sauce tasted exactly like almond milk.  
After we finished, I had a horrible realisation- I WAS PREGANT!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is definitely my fave! I really enjoyed writing it! :)


	3. The abortion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :0 ;) ...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 took me AGES to write. Ima take a break befor I post chapter 4

“Sorry Joanna but I can’t go out with a girl who’s pregnant” Rafferty coldly yelled at me, “Ima go out with Justin now”  
“Fuck you!” I yelled back. “I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT FUCKIN SNAKE JUSTIN” I started crying aggressively.  
Rafferty realised that he’d made a horrible mistake and went to hug me. I cried into his massive bulging muscles which were already making me horny again.  
“I’m so sorry Joanna” he whispered softly to me, “To make it up to you, lets go get an abortion for you”  
“OK” I cheerfully mumbled back.  
We took Rafferty’s dad Vinnie’s car to the hospital. It was a blue Tesla model Sexy with custom chrome plated wheels and tinted black windows. Rafferty drove whilst I sat in the front, next to him. As we drove, I kept staring at his plump wet eyes and at his sexy, sexy knees. I just wanted to lick his knees so badly and I couldn’t stop thinking about how they would feel against my tongue. As we were passing the local McMurderers, I couldn’t resist and leaned in for just a short lick. However, I missed his knees entirely and ended up licking the denim around his thingie instead. I was expecting it to be horrible and awkward but it felt incredible, just like eating vegan food for the first time. The denim was soft against my tongue and I could feel his warmth underneath. My face was up against his rock-hard abs on his stomach however the softness of his red polyester fruit-of-the-loom T-shirt only amplified his hardness through contrast. It was one of the best things I have ever experienced in my life (amongst eating my first baked potato and eating that sexy Quorn for the first time). I kept licking his thingie and we stayed like that until the Navy Blue Tesla Model Sexy with custom chrome plated wheels and tinted black windows (it was also a convertible with a sun roof but the weather was never right to use that feature) arrive at the local hospital.  
A Doctor came out of the hospital to greet us. He was wearing a long, white, pristine lab coat on top of an orange turtleneck jumper. He was wearing a pair of bright green shorts and some orange socks pulled up to his knees. His shoes were clearly an expensive brand of some sort however I didn’t recognise them The shoes looked like they were popular in some foreign country- Japan perhaps. Thailand? The Doctor looked European instead of Asian so maybe the shoes were from Germany? France? Hungry? I certainly was (probably cravings from the pregnancy) and his sexy bald head with one of those round metal things that doctor wear on it looked very scrumptious to me. In fact, the man as a whole looked very tasty indeed.  
Shockingly, the Doctor walked past us and got into his car- an orange blue Ford Mustang from the mid-2010s. I wasn’t sure exactly when since I barely know anything about cars however, I could tell that the car definitely wouldn’t pass its next MOT. The doctor drove away. I found out later that he wasn’t even a doctor, he was just a man who liked wearing lab-coats and he happened to have a doctor’s appointment that day.  
A nurse walked out of the hospital to greet us. She was blond and very sexy. Her outfit was incredibly tight, so tight I could see every curve of her body, even her nipples. I felt myself getting hotter and hotter.  
“I’ve been expecting you” The sexy nurse said to us, “My name is Jun Pope and I’m the head nurse of Tringham upon Twide Hospital. I’ve heard you’ve been a very naughty girl Joanne and you need an abortion to clean you up”  
“Yes I do,” I skittishly replied, “I need you to abortion all over me” Rafferty gave me a stern glare; he was getting suspicious of me for no reason.  
The hospital was very large with lots of doctors and nurses running around frantically. “Go in that room” Jun said. I did as order but as Rafferty tried to follow, Jun harshly shouted at him, saying “sorry, but this needs to be between just me and Joanna.  
The room was fairly small in comparison to the rest of the hospital; however, it was still larger than Rafferty’s bedroom. However, the room was filled with boxes of medical apparatus, making the available space shrink considerably.   
“So, for the first stage of the abortion, you need to take off all your clothes”  
“OK” I replied and I began stripping naked. I felt very hot and I noticed that the nurse was also stripping, revealing her incredibly large breasts. I imagined licking them so I went over to do that. The nurse didn’t seem too surprised and in fact she seemed to be enjoying it. Her breasts were very soft but also rather firm but no where near as firm as Rafferty’s abs. Whilst my face was buried in her bosom, she injected me with something and I went unconscious.


	4. Insert chapter 4 here

Chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. Justin's Time

Chapter 5: Justin’s Time  
“Hey you, you’re finally awake” I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a cart on a mountain road. My beautiful My Hero Academia top and pink suspender skirt with fishnet tights was gone, replaced with generic brown rags. I could sense that my pink candyfloss makeup and purple eyeshadow was gone, along with my blush and purple mascara. A man was taking to me in the back of the cart. He was Nordic looking with blonde hair. My hands were tied. “You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there”  
Then, everything went fuzzy and I woke up for real…  
I was still in the hospital, I hadn’t left the room that I’d been in with that nurse Jun Pope. I looked around and saw… Justin Bieber in a nurse’s outfit!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??  
“Hey you, you’re finally awake” Justin said. His face still had traces of makeup over it. “I guess you’ve already figured it out since you’re a genius with an IQ of 400 and you watch Rick and Morty. Gosh, you’re so perfect and beautiful. If only you could’ve been mine.”  
“You were the nurse, weren’t you!” I yelled, “Fuck you! You’re not good enough for all this woman!” I tried to flip him off but I realised I was paralysed. “Fuck you, you fucking stupid lameo awful singer, you’re so fuckin ugly I can hardly stand to look at you, what have you fucking done to me?”  
“You see, dearest, I have injected you with a virus that will turn you into a fish in 24 hours’ time. I have also injected everyone else in the hospital and locked the doors so you have no chance of escape!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
I pondered for a moment, the light reflecting beautifully off my flawless makeup that I’d applied earlier that day. “So, you also injected yourself?”  
Justin looked startled, then spoke with upmost sincerity, without being sarcastic at all “Joanna, you are so much smarter than I. I’m so stupid, I injected myself without realising. I’m so sorry, this is all my fault, I’m such a fucking idiot, I don’t deserve you, you’re too good for me, I’ll just kill myself right now and end the pain”. With that, Justin shot himself in the head and died. Immediately, my paralysis ended and I got up and left the room.  
I was in the hospital main corridor again. The walls were white with blue stripes and lots of Doctors and nurses were running past me rapidly. On the floor were a few fish. There was a mackerel, a salmon, some cod and a red herring. As a vegan, I found this incredibly horrifying as I could accidentally slip and eat a fish by mistake. I started to unlock my phone to leave a bad review for the hospital on Yelp but then I noticed… NO SIGNAL !!111!!!!!1!111111 :0.


	6. Rafferty comes clean

Just as I was panicking about the lack of signal, Rafferty came up to me. He looked flustered and his red polyester fruit-of-the-loom T-shirt was drenched with sweat.  
“Joanna,” he moaned, as he looked deeply and lustfully into my shining green eyes, “Our Ex Justin injected everyone with some fish-virus whilst you were being abortioned. He was still wearing that sexy Jun Pope disguise while he did it”  
“Oh no!” I exclaimed deeply, “I can’t become a fish, I’m vegan”  
“Don’t worry Joanna” Rafferty said, “I wasn’t injected with it…”  
“How?!” I was feeling fearful and I knew that Rafferty’s next answer would forever change our relationship…  
“I’m… a… FURRY!!!!!!”  
“No11111111111111111” I fuckin hate furrys, they’re so stupid and ugly and they’re just fuckin lameos. I could never go out with a fuckin furry, they’re just nerds who don’t have a life so they spend all they’re time pretending to be fuckin lameo animals while they ignore all the world’s real problems. Those fucking furries don’t know or care about any of the world’s problems those fuckin lazy, weak, vaccinated, SJWs. “Rafferty, explain yourself or I’m breaking up with you”  
Even tho Rafferty was a furry, I still thought he looked really hot as he spoke and just being in his presence was turning me on. Rafferty began to speak, “I realised I was a furry a few years before I met you. It was frightening at first, being a furry, but eventually I found the furry community and found some furry friends and they made me feel accepted. I know that lots of people hate furries but I don’t understand why. All we do is wear animal costumes, it doesn’t hurt anyone!  
“I got my first fursuit around the time I met you and just wearing it made me feel happier and whenever I didn’t wear my fursuit I would just feel worse. When I feel sad, I wear my fursuit and it makes me feel happy again. My fursona is an obscenely bright yellow rabbit called Kynan Moses. When you were having your abortion with Justin, I was dressed as Kynan so Justin thought I was just a rabbit and he didn’t inject me. Now I’m the only person who won’t turn into a fish in 48 hours!”  
I felt taken aback. I hadn’t thought about it before but maybe furrys were just like the rest of us and they just wanted to fit in. Maybe I could date a furry…


End file.
